The Padilla Family
by wolfie727
Summary: This story follows the life of Anthony Padilla and soon to be Kalel Padilla (Nee. Cullen) as their lives change. First fanfiction ever! Totally don't know what to write in here it's pretty general. Thank you for support.
1. Chapter 1: Dinner with the Hecox's

Kalel's P.O.V

Waking up with Anthony beside me was always a great way to start my day (Even though it was already 3 o'clock in the afternoon). I sat up straight, trying not to move rustle the sheets so much because Anthony was still sleeping. I got up and tiptoed to the bathroom to take a quick shower and get ready for my day.

Anthony's P.O.V

I woke up to the quiet sound of our shower. I looked to my left and saw that it was already 3:30 and that I needed to start editing the SMOSH video for this Friday. I quickly jumped out of bed, threw on some gym shorts, and walked to my office. I sat down in my leather chair and remembered I hadn't even talked to Kalel yet today. Even if she was in the shower I should've told her I was awake, so I got up out of my chair and scurried back to our bedroom.

Kalel's P.O.V

I had just gotten out of the shower when I heard Anthony walking near.

"Hey Babe, are you out of the shower yet?" He asked.

"Yeah, just let me blow-dry my hair and then I'll come out and talk." I replied.

There was no response, just the tapping of Anthony's feet walking back to his office.

After I blow-dried my hair I did as I promised and walked to Anthony's office. I didn't know if he could hear me or not because he had headphones in, so I just walked up beside him and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

He smiled at me and pulled me in for another kiss. This was sort of what we did every morning when we woke up. I thought it was romantic and sweet.

"Hey Anthony, we really need to start planning our wedding we only have three months till October and everything's so out of order right now." I told him. This was going to be the beginning of one of my crazy lady rants.

"Babe, everything is already planned. You really need to loosen up. How about we go out to dinner tonight?" He asked me.

" I guess going out to dinner could be nice, but how about we bring some friends." I said

"Like who?" He asked suspiciously. He knew some of my friends and he didn't like them.

" We could ask Ian and Melanie if they would want to come." I suggested.

"Okay, but I'll call Ian and ask." Anthony said. I wonder why he was so persistent on himself calling Ian instead of me calling Melanie. I guess it's because he's so damn stubborn. Whatever, I wasn't going to focus on that little thing, I had work to do.

Anthony's P.O.V

I pulled out my phone and looked through my contacts for Ian's number. It didn't take long to find because his last name starts with and H and the Iphone insists on using last names instead of first. I dialed his number and waited for his answer.

Anthony = Bold _Ian = Italics _

The phone clicked and I heard Ian's voice.

" _Hey man, what's up?"_

"Nothing, I just wanted to see if you and Melanie wanted to go to dinner tonight with me and Kalel""Um, let me ask Melanie she hasn't been feeling very well today. I think she's got the flu."" Oh, sorry to hear that dude."

"_Yeah, it's a bummer, but I think she'll still be up for dinner. She's right here I'll go ahead and ask her."_

"**Okay."**

(Anthony can hear the faint sounds of Ian asking Melanie in the background)

"_She said she's fine with that, but she wants to know how she needs to dress."_

"Um, bro I don't know. I guess partially formal or something like that. I'm 99% sure Kalel's gonna wear a kawaii dress from Japan."

"_Okay man, thanks. Bye."_

The phone went silent and I put the phone in my back pocket. I should probably make a reservation, but I have no idea where we're going. I run to Kalel's studio where she's sketching an extremely girly skirt.

"Hey Kalel, where are we going for dinner?"

"I don't know. What do you want?" She says back.

This is the question that always pisses me off. I'll say what I want then she immediately backfires with a ridiculous remark about that place and why she doesn't want to eat there.

"Well, what do you want?" I say back.

"I just asked you Anthony" she said

"Well, I thought maybe you would have something in particular that you were craving or something" I said.

"No" she says back.

I start to get a little annoyed. I don't think she's caught on to my stream of comments. Or maybe she has and she's just trying to make me mad. She always does stuff like that.

"Anthony, you're really picky and I don't want to go somewhere, but if you want to go ahead and make reservation call PF Changs" she said.

I was right! She had caught on to my comments and she was trying to piss me off. It's actually kind of cute how she does it, so I forgive her.

"Okay" I reply and I go onto google to look up the phone number.

I find the number online and click on it. It automatically dials and a lady answers the phone.

Kalel's P.O.V

While Anthony was on the phone I was drawing a skirt and his talking was making it hard to focus so while he was talking to the lady at the restaurant I decided to go ahead and get ready.

"Hey Babe, I'm gonna go ahead and get ready for dinner" I said quietly without realizing he was already off the phone.

"Okay, the reservations at seven o'clock. I'll go ahead and text Ian and tell him."Anthony said pulling up something on his phone.

I walked to our bedroom and took off the sleep shirt and sweatpants I was wearing. Even though I took a shower already, I put back on dirty clothes and I felt icky. I wasn't going to wash my hair again though so I pulled out a shower cap and stepped back in the shower. While I was in the shower I pulled out my Malibu Heat body wash from bath and body works. This soap was amazing since it was the beginning of July. I washed myself with a cute little luffa and I just enjoyed my shower even though I was somewhat crunched for time. When I got out of the shower my bathroom was engulfed in steam and I could barely find my way to my vanity.

"Babe!" I heard Anthony calling.

"Yeah." I yelled back making sure he could hear my response.

"We need to leave in 45 minutes." He said and I heard him walking toward the bedroom, he was probably about to get ready.

I started to hurry because 45 minutes is just not enough time for a girl to get ready. I quickly threw on a cute little yellow dress from Liz Lisa in Japan and some cute white flip-flops from Target. After my clothes were on I took my curling iron and did some ringlets in my hair, and then I styled my bangs to where they fell nicely. Once I looked somewhat presentable I threw on some pink lipstick and some liquid eyeliner. I was finally ready with no time to spare.

Anthony's P.O.V

I was dressed and ready in five minutes and I was just sitting on our bed waiting for Kalel to finish getting ready. My phone beeped and I looked down at it. There was a message from Ian that said he was leaving right now.

"Babe, we need to get going." I said.

Kalel opened the door and cloud of steam and perfume came out in front of her. She looked gorgeous as usual and I came over and grabbed her waist.

"You look beautiful." I said.

She blushed and gave me a little peck on the lips.

We walked outside to the car and got everything situated before we started to drive towards the restaurant. I could already tell we were going to be a little late, but everybody's late at some point in time. As we drove down the highway I kept looking over at Kalel who looked somewhat nervous, I don't know why though. She noticed my staring and started to giggle.

"What?" I asked while laughing. She was so adorable.

"It's just that, you never even realized that we were driving right beside Ian and Melanie." She replied.

I looked to my right and to my surprise there was Ian in the drivers seat flipping me off without me even noticing. Kalel and I both busted out laughing before pulling into the restaurant.

Kalel's P.O.V

When we pulled into the restaurant I immediately jumped out of the car and ran into Melanie's arms. I hadn't seen or talked to her forever and it was like two long lost siblings being reunited after ten years, excluding all the tears and emotional junk though.

"Sweetie, you look so gorgeous." I said to Melanie.

"Um, I think you're talking about yourself." She replied.

We both giggled and pulled Anthony and Ian into the restaurant.

"Hi, how may I help you?" asked the greeter as we walked in.

"Um, yes we have a reservation for Padilla." I told her.

"Oh, you're name is right here. Please follow Me.," she said and then we were guided to our table.

Dinner went on and the whole night was great. Anthony and I split the tofu dish because their portions are ridiculous and then we all ordered fried bananas for dessert. Even though everyone says dessert is the best part, well that wasn't the case at dinner tonight. The best part was when Melanie's little lies came to an end. She never had the flu… she was pregnant.


	2. Chapter 2: The Ring

Kalel's P.O.V

It had been three weeks since Melanie told me she was pregnant and it was still settling into my mind. Today she was coming over to tan and I was going to see if she would say anything about. Also, lately I've been thinking if Anthony and I would ever have a baby. It's a possibility I guess I just don't know how he would feel about it. Today Anthony and Ian are going to go shopping for stuff, but they won't tell me what and he's just waiting for him to get here with Melanie. I hear the doorbell ring and I rush to answer it. When I open the door I see a glowing Melanie and a joyful Ian.

"Hey guys." I said and gave a gesture telling them to come in.

"Hi Kalel, how are you doing today?" asked Melanie. She looked really pretty and you could finally see the beginning of a baby bump.

"I'm doing great, you're starting to show that's amazing!" I said to her. "Let me get us something to drink and Ian Anthony's in the living room if you want to go talk to him" I told him.

Ian nodded and proceeded to the living room. Melanie and I walked to the kitchen and pulled out some bottles of coke, the best kind. I handed one to her and we went outside to tan. Since we live in an apartment it took forever to find the perfect spot to tan outside, but I finally found it and I was going to surprise Melanie.

"Hey Melanie, we're going to take the stairs, okay," I told her.

"Kalel, even though I'm tiny right now I still have the pregnancy symptoms. Can we take the elevator?" Melanie asked.

"We have to take the stairs to get to where we need to tan," I told her and I pulled open the door to the stairs. We started walking up the stairs until when we finally got to the top. Once we were at the top floor I pulled open the big steel door and it revealed the roof of the building. Outside I had already lugged up two reclining lawn chairs and I brought some magazines. When Melanie saw the spread I had laid out she squealed with delight.

"Oh my God Kalel, this is perfect!" she yelled and then she ran to her chair with me following behind.

Anthony's P.O.V

Ian and I had just left to go to the mall and right now we were chilling in the car.

"Hey Ian, what do you even need from the mall?" I asked.

"Okay dude, you have to promise not to tell… I'm going to buy Melanie an engagement ring," he said calmly.

I almost wrecked the car in shock. Ian was someone I didn't think would ever rush into marriage, but I guess a baby can change all of that.

"Wow," I said. Those were the only words I could choke out without being offensive.

"What man? Do you think it's too fast?" He asked me.

"No, you've been dating for like six years but I don't think you should immediately think that since you're having a baby you should get married," I told him.

He nodded and I could tell he was trying to figure out if I was right. The rest of the car ride to the mall was silent as we were both trying to process these thoughts.

Kalel's P.O.V

Melanie and I had been hanging out on the roof for about an hour and both of us were starting to sweat a bit, so we decided to go inside. When we got back we dried off a bit with a towel and sat down on the couch with a bunch of junk food.

"Kalel, are you sure you should be eating this crap your wedding is in two months," Melanie said

"Don't worry about me Melly, just worry about that cute little baby in your tummy," I told her in a cute voice.

She smiled and I turned on netflix to watch American Horror Story, because she needed to catch up for this new season. I was still wondering what the guys were doing at the mall and why it was taking so long though.

Anthony's P.O.V

Ian was taking forever to pick out a ring and my phone was about to die. It was time to get serious and choose a ring.

"Ian, what's taking you so long?" I asked him with a bit of annoyance in my voice.

"It's just that I can't decide which one fits Melanie. She's artistic and daring, but I don't want to get something that is too overwhelming. She'll think I'm crazy!" He said and I could tell he was having problems.

"Hey man, what's her birthstone? Maybe you could get her something with that," I told him

"She was born in April so her birthstone's diamond. I did see a pretty diamond ring," he said.

"Dude, all of these are diamond, but you should get the one that stood out to you," I said.

Ian listened to me than walked over to the display case where there was this stunning ring with teeny, tiny diamonds all around the band. I could tell this was the ring Ian was going to choose even if he didn't know it, so I called over the salesperson to help us get the ring.

"Yes sir, how may I help you?" said the man.

"Hi, my friend would like to purchase this ring," I said to the man whose nametag said Charles.

"Oh yes, that is a very gorgeous ring and it's affordable," said Charles.

"Great! We'll take it!" I said to Charles.

Ian was making faces behind me, but he knew that this was the ring for Melanie. After we bought the ring we grabbed a pretzel then walked to the car.

Kalel's P.O.V

It was around six o'clock when Anthony's car pulled into the driveway. He walked into the room with a huge smile on his face and he obviously bought something very valuable at the store. He came over and grabbed my waist and then Ian walked in, he looked very nervous. I could tell what was about to happen and now I know what they bought at the mall. It was so hard to not ruin the surprise for Melanie and I was struggling to hold my excitement in. Ian slowly walked over to Melanie, motioned for her to stand up, and got down on one knee.

"Melanie Moat, will you do me the honor and marry me?" he asked with love in his eyes.

"Yes!" Melanie screamed as she burst into tears.

They embraced and kissed for a while before noticing it was getting little awkward. They left the apartment with smiles on their faces. Today was an amazing day.


	3. Chapter 3: The Vet

Kalel's P.O.V

This morning I woke up to the patting of a paw on my face. I opened my eyes and there I saw baby Pip standing on my chest. Anthony wasn't here this morning, so I guess he was forced to cuddle with his mommy. I pet his back and felt the bumps in his spine as I ran my hand down. He was sweet in the mornings and this was a great time to take him to the vet.

"Hey Pip, you wanna go to the vet?" I asked him in a baby voice.

He purred and kept walking around the bed. I got ready and then decided I would take Buki too just to get it over with. I had to go to the storage closet to get their kennels. I decided to test my luck with Buki first because this was a process she's done before. I walked over to Buki and picked her up. She squirmed a bit before finally giving in. I put her in the kennel, which she was about to outgrow, and locked the gate on the front. She didn't look very happy, but she was silent. Now it was time to get Pip in his kennel. He was much faster than Buki and also had lots of energy. I slowly put down Pip's favorite squeaky mouse and waited as he approached the toy. Once he was close enough I snatched him up and he didn't realize what was happening. He calmly hung out in my arms until he saw I was putting him into a kennel. He started twisting and twitching making it so hard to get him into the kennel. Once I finally got him in and locked him up he actually started meowing. He was mostly silent and this was surprising. I picked both of the kennels up and lugged them into the elevator. Once I got out to my car I put them in the backseat and drove to the vet. I pulled into the vet and picked both of the kennels up. I carried them inside and set them down on the ground when I got to the receptionist.

"What's your name sweetie?" asked the old receptionist at the desk.

"Kalel." I responded.

"How do you spell that?' she asked rudely.

"K-A-L-E-L" I said becoming impatient.

She nodded and typed a few things into her computer. After a little bit she shooed me off and I guess she had worked it out. I waited for about ten minutes and then the vet called me in.

"Kalel" said the much nicer looking lady at the end of the hallway.

"Right here!" I said enthusiastically and then I picked up the kitties and took them to her room.

"So is there something wrong or are you just here for a checkup?" she asked kindly.

"Checkups on both of the cats." I told her.

She nodded and let both of the kitties out of the kennels. She picked them up and examined them for a while before finally speaking.

"They both look super healthy and they're up to date on their shots. I smiled and put both of the cats back in their kennels. Today was a successful day at the vet!


End file.
